Rêves humides
by A-Key Miyano
Summary: Le ship et le malaise (ya peut-être une suite si j'ai pas la flemme, c'était juste pour "illustrer" un de mes dessins à la base) JokerxShadow explicite (-18) / lemon Kaitou Joker et ses personnages (c) Takahashi Hideyasu / Shogakukan


Il se trouvait au-dessus de Joker, et les deux étaient entièrement nus. Outre l'envie grandissante qui pointait en lui, Shadow se sentait étrange. Tous ses sens étaient focalisés sur Joker allongé contre les draps il ne lui semblait voir plus que lui, sa peau rosée, ses cheveux immaculés qui s'étalaient sous sa nuque, ses yeux de saphir plongés dans les siens qui essayaient de lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Sans réfléchir, Shadow suivit la main qui le guidait doucement sur l'entrejambe de Joker, qu'il se mit à caresser du bout des doigts, suscitant un gémissement agréable qui le fit frissoner. Il s'avança et commença alors à déposer ses lèvres sur le torse fin de l'autre, lequel se soulevait doucement tandis que l'organe stimulé se mettait à se raidir sous son toucher. Il lâcha alors prise et, son attention plus que jamais accaparée par son amant, s'allongea entièrement sur son corps, frottant doucement à mouvements de reins mesurés sa propre érection contre la sienne. Joker se mit alors à remuer ses propres hanches pour se coller au plus près de Shadow, et, de petits gémissements de plaisir s'échappant de ses lèvres, caressa le visage de Shadow de ses mains, comme s'il voulait s'assurer de sa présence. Un nouveau frisson parcourut ce dernier à leur contact, et il s'abaissa encore plus. Leurs lèvres humides se touchèrent, et le contact devint un baiser langoureux tandis que les doigts de Joker passaient dans la chevelure de Shadow. Il avait perdu la notion du temps, de l'espace. Seul le contact chaud que lui procurait Joker comptait à présent. Tandis qu'ils s'échangeaient des baisers dévorants, affamés l'un de l'autre, les jambes de Joker vinrent se frotter délicatement contre ses hanches, caressant le haut de ses cuisses, puis remontant dans son dos. Les yeux mi-clos, reprenant son souffle, l'albinos passa ses bras autour du cou de Shadow et ses lèvres remuèrent pour prononcer quelque chose. Ces mots, il ne parvenait pas à les entendre ils semblaient s'échapper de ses lèvres pour s'évanouir dans le néant. Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il avait compris ce que lui disait le jeune voleur, dont le regard montrait toute la passion qu'il éprouvait, toute la joie qu'il ressentait pour ces délicieux instants. Impatient de répondre à sa volonté, Shadow pénétra lentement entre les hanches de son amant, sentant les jambes de se dernier se resserrer autour de sa taille tandis qu'il émettait un râle trahissant à la fois douleur et plaisir. Il se mit alors à lentement se mouvoir en lui, sentant à son tour son cœur se mettre à battre plus violemment qu'au commencement de leurs ébats. Les yeux clos et le souffle court, Joker se mit à parcourir frénétiquement les bras de Shadow jusqu'à trouver ses mains, autour desquelles ses doigts s'enlaçèrent. Pour Shadow, voir Joker prendre autant de plaisir sous ses coups de reins en-dessous de lui, remuant son corps aussi sensuellement, la tête renversée et des hoquets de plus en plus forts s'échappant de sa poitrine – parfois entrecoupés de son nom - accroissaient son désir d'encore un cran. C'était juste Joker et lui, Joker sous lui, Joker qui s'abandonnait entièrement à lui, Joker le voulant corps et âme, qui lui accordait toute sa confiance, toute sa passion, tout son amour...il voulait lui rendre ce cadeau, lui faire passer un instant inoubliable, donner tout ce qu'il avait pour le transporter...lui faire ressentir tout ce désir palpitant qu'il éprouvait pour lui, ses yeux de saphir qui scintillaient derrière ses paupières entrouvertes, ses cheveux qui s'étalaient sur l'oreiller, ses jambes flageolantes qu'il sentait croisées sur son dos, sa peau délicieusement humide, le son de sa voix qui résonnait à ses oreilles... Puis vint l'ultime coup de rein, accompagné de cette sensation exquise qui lui parcourut l'échine, des hurlements de jouissance saccadés poussés par Joker...

Et de son propre hoquet.

Dans le silence.

Terrible silence.

Shadow s'était réveillé en sursaut. Les yeux exorbités scrutant les ténèbres de la chambre, il gobait l'air tiède à plein poumons, ses doigts crispés dans la couette qui recouvrait le bas de son corps. Il passa machinalement la main dans son dos, alerté par le tissu glacé de son pyjama humide il transpirait à grosses gouttes.

Il tentait de reprendre ses esprits, mais l'image de Joker s'abandonnant complètement à lui semblait s'être incrustée dans sa rétine. Quelle horreur ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! Il avait beau essayer de chasser les images obscènes de son esprit, il n'y parvenait pas, ce qui lui provoqua un frisson – lequel n'avait rien d'agréable cette fois.

-Grand frère, qu'est-ce que tu as ? grommela une voix ensommeillée tout près de lui.

Shadow eut un sursaut. Tout à ses pensées, il avait complètement oublié la présence de Rose, sa petite sœur, dont le visage à l'expression encore un peu endormie pointait légèrement hors de la couette.

-R...rien du tout ! haleta-t-il. Rendors-toi.

Mais la jeune fille aux longs cheveux bouclés ouvrit davantage les yeux, qui brillaient dans la pénombre de la chambre d'auberge.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? J'ai cru t'entendre parler dans ton sommeil...

Parler ? Dans son sommeil ? Shadow se sentit devenir écarlate. Une partie de lui voulait demander ce qu'il avait bien pu dire avec un rêve pareil, mais l'autre ne voulait absolument pas savoir !

Il prit conscience de son organe toujours tendu contre sa cuisse, et appuya brusquement ses bras sur la couette qui couvrait le bas de son corps. Réflexe stupide dans la pénombre, impossible que Rose s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit, et ce geste précipité ne pouvait que lui attirer encore plus de soupçons de sa part.

Mais surtout, il sentait son sous-vêtement...humide...

-Tu as le sommeil agité ces temps-ci, grand frère.

-A-ah oui ?

-Tu n'es pas malade, au moins ? dit-elle en se redressant légèrement, cherchant le regard de Shadow qui s'obstinait à détourner les yeux.

-Non, je t'assure que ça va !

-Ah, bon...

Il entendait au ton de sa voix qu'elle n'était qu'à moitié convaincue. Puis elle ajouta :

-Cela dit, c'est normal. On va bientôt revoir Joker, enfin ! Moi aussi, j'ai super hâte. En plus, ça faisait longtemps que tu attendais ça...ce n'est pas étonnant que tu en rêves la nuit.

Tant d'innocence dans sa voix...s'il tentait de ne rien en laisser paraître, l'esprit de Shadow était toujours accaparé par ce rêve. Plutôt un cauchemar !

Un cauchemar...

Joker...

Les gestes saccadés, il se glissa brusquement hors du lit.

-Hé, où tu vas ?

-C-chercher un verre d'eau. On crève de chaud ici.

-Il fait pourtant pas si chaud que ça...

Mais Shadow avait déjà claqué la porte de la salle de bains.

Shadow tourna le robinet et s'empressa de plaquer l'eau glacée qui en sortit sur sa figure, comme si cela avait une quelconque chance de faire disparaître les images qui hantaient son esprit. Mais non, elles s'obstinaient, ancrées dans sa rétine, le visage de Joker, ses hoquets...

Son expression...de bonheur...alors qu'il plantait ses yeux de saphir dans les siens...

Le cœur de Shadow rata un battement à cette pensée. Il attrapa rageusement une serviette suspendue et se frotta le visage avec, si énergiquement qu'elle en laissa une sensation de brûlure sur ses joues.

Comment pouvait-il...comment, pourquoi !

De toutes les personnes !

Shadow se changeait tant bien que mal, fulminant intérieurement. Ce type ! Cette petite peste de Joker, ce gamin au sourire insolent qui le faisait tourner en bourrique, celui à cause de qui, il y a longtemps, il avait tout perdu !

Et il...il...il... !

-Je le déteste...je le déteste ! grinçait-il entre ses dents, s'empêtrant les jambes dans son pantalon de pyjama à cause de ses gestes trop brusques. Je le dét...

Ce qui devait arriver arriva Shadow poussa un cri, perdit l'équilibre, tenta de se rattraper au lavabo et chuta lourdement à plat ventre sur le sol carrelé de la salle de bains. C'était de trop.

-JE TE DETESTE, JOKEEEER !

De la chambre, Rose, qui avait bien entendu le hurlement de rage à travers la porte close de la salle de bains, ne broncha pas.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que son grand frère explosait de rage sans raison...et sans doute pas la dernière.

S'il pouvait juste être un peu moins bruyant...


End file.
